


Submission 101

by mythicalinker



Series: That Should be Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheat or Die, Cheating Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Half-Shift Werewolf Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: It was not Derek didn't want to bottom for Stiles, it's just his wolf was stubbornly opposed to the idea. Things started to get worse when the wolf started to act rabid, being triggered by even a small show of dominance from Stiles. After a deeply and thorough research on how domination and submission works in werewolves, he found out that in some cases, former Alpha's inner wolf was still delusional that it's still the top dog in the pack. What he needed is an Alpha who can put the wolf on its right place. Fortunately, he knew and trusted a certain Alpha that can do the job for him.





	Submission 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So this is the second installment of the series and this time it will be Scott's turn. This idea was in my head for such a long time that I almost forgot about it. Thankfully, my muse Christina Cassandra or CC for short (yes, my muse has a name so sue me!) reminded me of this story and filled me with inspiration to start writing. Yes CC, I would also give credits to Tyler O' Posey's nude video clip that helped me a lot (fuck, need to watch it again!!!) in finishing this one.
> 
> And I'll update my other works soon I promise :)
> 
> All of the stories in the series will not be in any way connected to one another so so you don't have to read the entire series if you don't want to (though I really hope that you will). 
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full with grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for errors in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"Say what now Derek?" Scott asked in confusion, his forehead creased in obvious annoyance. "Is this a practical joke of some sort? You can come out now Stiles! This is not funny man."

If this was a different situation, Derek will be rolling his eyes at Scott for not taking him seriously but he must admit that the favor he asked for was kind of bizarre. He bit his lower lip in shame, his claws starting to extend from his nails. Scott's nose pinched in surprise as the scent of coppery blood assaulted his senses.

"You're serious," Scott finally muttered after a long moment of silence. Derek fidgeted nervously looking at everywhere but Scott. "Did Stiles asked you about this? What was he thinking?"

Derek was always taken back on how the veterinarian's mind worked. Why would even Stiles asked him to offer himself to Derek? Out of the blue, he remembered his cousin Malia. "So you shared Malia before? Stiles didn't told me about that."

Scott gasped as if Derek said something scandalous. "Of course not! How can you say that? Stiles and I are like blood brothers but our sex life is where we draw the line dude."

Derek sighed in relief. He and Stiles promised to be completely honest with one another but he knew the value of self-preservation. Some things needed to be kept as secret... 'Like this one,' he begrudgingly thought.

"Alright Derek, let's start to address the elephant in the room or rather the wolf," Scott chuckled as if impressed with his own joke. Derek snorted because inspite of the Alpha's magnificent prowess, he was still kind of ridiculous sometimes.

"Scott seriously? I'm just asking a simple thing from you. Fuck me," Derek asked with a straight face as if a proof that he meant business.

Derek was aware that his request was stupid. He was inlove with Stiles and the sex was good but lately, his younger lover was hinting to fuck him. It started with random and innocent touches on his ass, then a lick on his crack. At first, it was weird since Stiles is the bottom from the very beginning of their relationship and his first male lover so his ass is kind of an uncharted territory. Derek decided though that they should try it for a change. The first was Stiles' attempt to eat his hole and Derek wanted it as bad but at the first attempt of tongue penetration, his wolf growled out in protest. It happened so suddenly that was followed by an intense black-out, the next thing he knew he was slumped over a crying Stiles, his cock deeply buried in the younger man's ass.

Derek apologized and Stiles forgave him. They talked about it and tried again but it ended up with the same result. They were still coupling of course but he can smell Stiles' unspoken desire to fuck him in spite of the fear that Derek's wolf will ended up raping him again. Another clue was Stiles' demand to be the bigger spoon so he can rutted on Derek's ass when he thought he's asleep. Fortunately, his wolf thought that it's not a sign of domination so Stiles was able to pull that off.

For quite some time, everything's working fine, the sex was still great and it just happened that he's not bottoming for Stiles. It's no big deal since that's their original setup until the wolf started to get out of hand. It no longer allowed Stiles to be the bigger spoon during sleeping, it growled when Stiles answered back sarcastically, and in one case, it bit Stiles when the younger man smacked his ass. The wolf in him was starting to be mad, what will he do if he did something to Stiles!"

"Uhm... w-what about Stiles? Is he aware of this?" Scott suddenly asked, pulling him out from his deep contemplation.

"No but this needs to be done. Who knows what will happen if Stiles accidentally do something that will trigger the wolf's primal instinct?" Derek firmly explained.

"What's the connection of me fucking you to your wolf's instinct in possibly going berserk to Stiles?" Scott asked in distress. 

Derek took Scott's hand and put it on the back of his neck. As if understanding his intentions, the Alpha's claws dug in his skin with an intense pain. Derek let Scott saw the first incident where he kind of raped Stiles after the younger man attempted to insert his tongue in him. He also showed the details of his intense research about domination and submission in werewolves. He transmitted the information about the inner wolf of a former Alpha, its delusion of assuming dominance and how a current Alpha can subdue it through fucking in the most painful way possible.

Derek almost collapsed after the memory sharing but thankfully, Scott caught him. With a blurring eyes, he looked up at Scott whose now looking down at him with grim determination. It's the last thing that he saw before everything faded into black.

+++

DEREK opened his eyes and groaned in pain from the nasty punctures on his nape. He looked around and even through the darkness, he realized that he was still inside of the veterinary clinic lying down in the cold metal table. Through his night vision and sharpened senses, he found out that he's not alone and Scott was there, standing near the window and basking on the silver light that entered through the opening. The Alpha was staring outside as if he was in a trance. He was only in his pants, his smooth and muscled torso glistening in sight. As Derek moved his eyes down, he found himself blushing as he looked down at the Alpha's obvious bulge. It was insanely big, even bigger in werewolves' standard. Peter joked once that Scott was born to be a werewolf not because he's a True Alpha but because he has the right equipment to be one.

Scott as if finally realizing his awake, looked back at him. Derek's insides clenched as his crimson eyes domineering locked with his own multicolored ones. "Strip."

Derek shivered at the command and stripped down to his black briefs that Stiles bought for him. It kind of reminded him of Stiles and how much the FBI agent loves him. He felt bad instantly for cheating on him because he loves Stiles so much but Derek knew he must do this for the younger man's sake and safety. 

Out of the blue, Scott growled in displeasure that made Derek confused. He knew he followed the Alpha's command, right? Looking down at his exposed hairy and perfectly muscled body, he knew he has nothing to be ashamed of. Added to that, as a werewolf, nudity was never an issue to him but being scrutinized by those enigmatic orbs made him self-conscious somehow. He wanted Scott to be impressed to him! Derek's wolf started to protest pulling him out of the trance. Unconsciously or not, Scott was releasing Alpha pheromones that will affect a normal Beta to submit to the leader's will but Derek was a natural born so he can resist this type of trick. Derek was impressed because that one was hard to master, the younger man was already on his full Alpha mode. The thing was he already saw Scott on his full Alpha mode during a fight but he never thought that he'll see him like this. Scott looked like he was hungry for him. They said that usually the Goody Two-shoes type of guys were the wildest and kinkiest one in bed. He's not really sure at that moment if he wanted it to be true.

"Everything," Scott growled again and suddenly jumped the remaining distance between them and quickly tore the garter on Derek's briefs with his claw. Derek gawked at the snarling Alpha who proceeded to grope his naked asscheeks then obscenely spread them apart. 

Derek cringed in pain as sharp claws punctured his skin and began to pant as his hole twitched uncomfortably in the cold air. Scott pulled him hard against his half-naked body. Derek released a strangled moan as his naked hard cock (much to his own surprise) brushed against the rough denim.

"You're making me a cheater Derek," Scott hissed angrily as he started to nip on his neck. 

Derek knew that Scott was nothing but a loyal boyfriend. It was actually the girls that left him behind. The Alpha being traumatized in the past decided to try dating a guy once and for all. He asked his feisty beta who reluctantly agreed. The next day in the pack meeting, Liam was sporting a limp and a scowl on his face. They started to get steady from then and now Derek was ruining things for them. "That makes the two of us," he grumbled bitterly.

"This is for Stiles," Scott mumbled softly but with resolve as he grabbed Derek's face and gave him a rough kiss. The kiss was brutal, full of sharp teeth and tongues mixing the saliva and blood that neither knew came from whom. The wolf in Derek started to rise up from the challenge and it tried to tear Scott's tongue but the Alpha unexpectedly inserted his clawed middle finger inside of his ass. It was instantaneous that caught Derek's wolf off guard that instead of snarling, it just gasped aloud in a mixed feeling of pain and astonishment. The Alpha didn't wasted his time, using the blood in Derek's ass, he forced another finger while plundering the insides of his mouth. With the sharp claws, digging and tearing his insides, Derek was in hell.

Derek was in extreme pain. He knew that this should be done in the most excruciating way to totally subdue the wolf but the whole thing was fucking crazy. Scott (thankfully) pulled his fingers out as he gripped Derek's hair hard to coerce him to kneel down on his knees. The wolf in him was clawing its way out and Derek let it free. Derek felt like an unwilling participant inside of his own body as the wolf struggled to be free from the Alpha's steel-like hand. 

Fiery red met icy blue as they engaged in a staring contest. The Alpha's stare was scourging that made Derek and his wolf looked away. Scott smirked smugly as he pulled Derek's hair on his direction to press him against his crotch. The Alpha didn't wasted his time and started to rub Derek's snarling face on his growing bulge. The wolf started to thrash harder but when Scott's musk started to get more pungent, the wolf went silent inside of Derek as if the Alpha's scent was a sedative.

"Bitch, I will let you suck me but no teeth or else I'm going to pull out those teeth and ensure that they won't grow back so your mouth can just be a hole for my pleasure," Scott dirtily ordered making Derek's cock harder and weeped with more precum. Derek hated degrading words especially during sex but hearing it from Scott felt lustful somehow. "Open my pants with your mouth."

Derek knew that his wolf was clever and perhaps it's playing docile to trick him. He still proceeded to comply with the Alpha's command but he stopped on his tracks when he realized that his mouth was not dexterous enough to open the pants with just his mouth. He started to think whether to just tear out the button using his teeth or if he was allowed this time to use his fingers to open it. He became frozen though on his spot when he looked closer at Scott's crotch. He thought it was just a trick of his eyes but suddenly it made sense why the younger man's musk started to get stronger. Scott's cock was fucking hard, a few good inches of it were peeking out from the hem of his pants, slightly pointed to the right and reached way passed his midriff section. Scott started to get impatient and just ripped the front of his pants much to Derek's astonishment.

Scott's colossal monster dick looked very intimidating up close. Its body was as thick as a can. Moreover, it was covered in angry red veins and as if that's enough, the precum-leaking head was beautifully bulbous. It's more of a weapon of war than a tool of love. On how Liam was able to take that monstrosity in a daily basis was a mystery to him. He looked further down at the swollen balls that promised to provide a huge amount of potent werecum. The pubes around it were untrimmed and wild; Derek can't helped but swallowed when he realized that it will be inside of him later. 

Though Derek was already warned, it was still quite a shock when the Alpha forced his mouth open and started to drive his cock inside of him with unnerving force. Derek had a lot of experience with oral sex before courtesy of Stiles but nothing can prepare him to the sweltering rod that savagely abused his mouth, he swore that he can feel it down to his throat. He touched the skin on his neck and indeed, it's fucking bulging! He was choking on every drive in spite of his lack of gag reflex. He's uncontrollably slobbering as he was stretched unnaturally, his tears and nasal mucus were messily scattering around his face. The wolf in him was whining but still it's not fighting perhaps bidding its time to attack. 

"Look at the Alpha who's fucking you bitch. You.were.just.nothing.but.a.needy.beta.who.was.destined.to.be.a.bitch!" Scott said in his full Alpha voice emphasizing every word with increasing ferocity in every thrust. Derek knew it's for his wolf and for the sake of subduing it but the words were very demeaning and he found it very hot.

Derek looked up and locked his foggy eyes to the burning embers. Scott pushed his head away and off his cock. Derek curled into a ball as he was pushed down the cold floor, coughing really hard to clear out the passage on his throat.

"D-Derek, are you---"

"McCall don't! Don't show a weakness to the wolf or it will reject your claim!" Derek angrily warned. 

Derek looked up at the hesitant Alpha, his eyes were tightly closed and his jaw was clenched in indecision but when he opened them after a minute, it's now glowing red with stonecold determination. Derek's wolf as if in instinct, crouched on four and attempted to flee but the Alpha knew his intentions and pounced on him. The wolf struggled really hard but failed as Scott overpowered it and positioned himself on top of Derek. The Alpha pinned his arms on his lower back as he started to grind on his ass. Derek and his wolf both mewled in anticipation upon feeling the drag of the wet humongous member on his ass. 

Derek screamed in agonizing pain as Scott without further ado, forced his way inside of his virgin hole. Derek bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming from the intense pain. Derek was fucking sure that he was torn up inside since the metallic tang of blood that was permeating in the air was mainly coming from his ass. On the other hand, the blood is a blessing since it somehow eased the intrusion. Scott didn't wasted his time and thrusted his whole cock inside much to Derek's amazement because there were a lot in him already. The feeling of being fully filled up though was surreal. Derek gasped as he felt the burning throb of the huge meat inside him and having werewolf senses made things more strange and complicated. He swore he can feel the blood pulsing in each of the individual veins on Scott's cock and those were joined with the nerve endings of his ass making them connected in more ways than one.

Derek tried not to dwell on the confusing feelings because of Stiles. The wolf in him was fighting back again and so he let it out. The wolf fully controlling Derek's body, arched back his head and struck Scott hard on his nose. A loud crunching sound echoed the whole room and Derek's wolf smiled in satisfaction. It was short-lived though when the snarling Alpha pulled back his arms and stepped hard on the middle of his back, Derek with the wolf found themselves screaming in unison when their bones broke apart. Derek was now paralyzed from the pain especially when Scott buried his claws in his broken shoulders to slow down the healing process.

"If I need to break all of your bones in order to make you submit then I will," Scott growled. "Now ride my cock bitch or I swear I will break your skull next."

Derek waited for the wolf to protest but its quiet. He cringed in ache as he moved, intense pain flaring from his ass and shoulders down to his arms as he assumed the position that he wanted. Derek wanted to laugh because Scott's nose was covered in blood but those red domineering eyes silenced him. Unlike his wounds though, Scott's nose was completely healed. 

Derek felt sorry for his ass when he looked down at the blood-covered cock before him. He cleared his throat and positioned himself above it (thankfully, Scott held it in place since his arms were useless) and tried to relax himself as he slowly descended to take it. Derek's eyes opened in pleasure as the position allowed the Alpha's king-sized manhood to press against his prostate. It was so good that Derek's cock instantly hardened. Unknown to him, Scott was starting to get impatient so he grabbed Derek's waist and pulled him down in one go. Derek moaned aloud and was surprised to come hard, showering the Alpha with his release. The fullness was just fucking too much for him to bear that it just exploded.

Scott looked fondly at Derek's beautiful dazed expression. He quickly masked his face to seriousness and smacked those asscheeks hard pulling out Derek from his stupor. "You're starting to disappoint me, you know. Move that lazy ass and ride me like you mean it."

Derek bit his lower lip and started to circle his hips. He then started to release half of Scott's cock inside then pressed down to insert the whole thing in once more. That was the rhythm that Derek was doing until he got hard again. Scott pulled down Derek above him and started to kiss him hard possessively. Scott started to shove his cock upwards fucking Derek with vigor, not missing his sweet spot on each and every thrust. Something clicked within Derek and he finally knew that he and his wolf was now again united as one, they were begging to be fucked harder by their chosen Alpha. It was so good that it took him a few seconds before he realized Scott pulled out his cock abruptly.

"Scott!" Derek whined in protest but mewled shyly as Scott started to propel four fingers inside of him.

"Damn you're already loosened here. Sorry about that," Scott apologized sheepishly as he started to pepper Derek's face with light kisses much to his comfort. "Need to take care of you and your wolf is submissive now."

Derek's wolf snarled in disappointment. It's totally subdue now but it was far from being satisfied and he knew it needed more, they fucking needed more. "You still need to cement it with your cum," Derek lied.

"Figures," Scott groaned in resignation, oblivious to the lie. He smacked Derek's ass once more and kissed him on his temple. "Present yourself to me. Show me how much you want it."

Derek shivered as Scott turned back on his Alpha mode. This time Derek let the wolf took over him. He felt his body moved and positioned on his knees, he raised his hips up and spread his asscheeks apart. The cool air caressed his previously virgin hole twitching in expectation. In spite of the pain, Derek inserted two fingers from each hand to pry his hole further apart. The wolf in him was really raunchy cause never in his million years nor on his wildest dreams that Derek would do that.

Scott growled in arousal, obviously approving the sight. "Damn it Der, you're hole's fucking dirty and to think that this was a virgin earlier," Scott grumbled and stared at the pinkish insides of Derek's entrance. Scott started to tease the hole with the head of his cock, Derek's whining in protest.

"S-scott, what are you waiting---"

Derek gasped in bliss and was surprised as Scott inserted his cock inside of him. The Alpha didn't wait for Derek to adjust and pounded him with unrelenting force, his claw puncturing Derek's waist in the process but neither of them cared at the moment. The adamant power and the unbelievable length of Scott's staff made Derek felt like that the cock was going to come out from his mouth. Derek was turned into a slavering mess as the Alpha fucked him to the max. Derek didn't even realized that he came twice almost unconsciously, his warm release pooling beneath him in great amount.

"Damn, I'm knotting you," Scott stated firmly. Derek didn't have a choice and just let the Alpha pulled him back on a kneeling position. Derek leaned back laxly against Scott who encircled his arm on his chest. Scott inserted his fingers in his mouth and fucked him faster and harder than ever. "Here we go."

Derek howled in pain while Scott growled out in victory as his knot started to inflate within him. Derek was beyond hurt, it's like he was being torn apart inside but it faded into a sense of coziness and satisfaction. Then suddenly, Scott came with the loudest growl that Derek heard in the whole night and filled him with white-hot release. He thought he was full earlier but now it's way beyond it. Derek's tears flowed down as he looked down at his bloating stomach. In spite of the knot blocking his passage, jizz overflowed down to the back of his thighs. Scott began to nick on his neck going nearer to the spot of mating bond. "N-no."

Scott growled in the act of defiance but Derek looked back at him straight in his eyes and pleaded. "Please Alpha. I want it to be Stiles..."

Scott pushed him down and got on top of him again. It was so quiet after the ordeal that only their pants were heard in the room. Derek's body numbed in being stuck at the same position for almost an hour while he's enduring Scott's heavy body above him so it's a relief when the Alpha's knot deflated and he pulled out.

Derek gasped in pain and discomfort as generous amount of cum and blood bursted out from his ruined hole. He tried to close his loosened asslips but was unable to do so since he was stretched out beyond humanly possible. Fuck, he's sure that he can fit two fists inside of him without effort. He was very upset and tried to cover his gaping entrance afraid that he will expel his guts out (though he knew it's impossible but it kind of felt that way). He knew he will heal soon but any damage inflicted by an Alpha slowed down the healing process.

"I kind of overdid it I guess," Scott said feeling sorry about it.

"Yeah. Not just that you know. That dirty talk was shocking. I never thought you have it in you," Derek half-heartedly commented, trying hard to joke to ease the impending tension between them.

Scott grinned sheepishly. "That bad huh? I learned it from the links of videos that Theo sent me. It's kind of weird for him to send me those stuffs, don't you think?"

Derek groaned in disbelief. Scott can be very hopelessly oblivious to the people around him. Derek just shrugged and in his most utter surprise, Scott lifted him up like a bride. Derek wanted to protest but he's tired so he just let Scott carried him to the bathroom. 

The room smelled heavily of brewed herbs that Derek was having a hard time to identify. It strongly came from the bathtub that was filled with the concoction of the said flora. "I read from Deaton's journal that this will help you to ease the damage caused by an Alpha."

Derek nodded in Scott's explanation and stared at the crystals surrounding the tub as the Alpha gently put him down in the water. Derek sighed in relief immediately as he soaked in the mystical mixture. "I never smelled this on Liam before," Derek observed as he sniffed the scented water.

"I'll never fuck in Alpha mode anyone unless it's a matter of life and death," Scott explained shyly as he stared at the brown crystal next to Derek.

"Wolframite," Derek stated as he touched the mineral with awe.

"Yes. It's for stabilizing the wolf in you. The mixture consists of witch hazel and wolf berry that will heal the damage. I also added a branch of a dying wolf tree to erase my scent in you," Scott explained as he looked down on his feet, fidgeting nervously like he was back with his old self. "I-I guess I will be just in the other room. Take your time and in case you need something, just don't hesitate to call me."

Derek grimly nodded and closed his eyes as reality started to sink in. He let Scott go without a word and tears started to fall down without his consent. He hugged his knees close as he realized the possibile consequences of his choices not just on the pack or Scott and Liam's relationship but most of all to his and Stiles. In spite of the warm water that saturated his battered skin, he can't help the freezing coldness that was killing him within.

+++

"Really Derek? We will try again?" Stiles said excitedly as he hugged Derek with unbound happiness.

Derek cringed in pain, the magic was maybe successful to remove the external wounds and bruises that he had but not the pain coming from the said injuries. He decided to do it with Stiles sooner because he wanted to end the internal struggle that he's experiencing. The wolf in him though was quiet since yesterday so he thought it's a actually a good sign. 

They quickly shredded their clothes until they're naked. Derek positioned himself on the bed, his ass on the air as he spread himself for Stiles. He even made a show of fingering himself until Stiles positioned his cock to breach his hole.

It happened so fast and before he realized what's happening, his golden-eyed wolf took over and now was snarling at Stiles. The younger man looked very pale and was shaking in fear. Derek wanted to throw up as he realized what happened at that moment...

That the beta wolf within him has already accepted its submissive nature... but exclusively with his one and only Alpha, Scott McCall.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, me and CC slayed this story with a slash (pun intended)! So as a tradition, I just decided to give this fic an alternative title: "The One Where Derek was Fucked by an Alpha to Subdue His Wolf so He Can Bottom for Stiles". I guess it's a bit long for my liking so let's stick with the Submission 101.
> 
> As the second installment of the That Should Be Stiles Series, the scenario was focused more on Derek's werewolf nature specifically the ABO Dynamics. Though Derek loves Stiles so much, his inner wolf will only let an Alpha to fuck him. The wolf accepted Stiles as the mate as long as he will play the submissive role. In the end though, Derek's wolf was now submissive but only to Scott that's a bit messed up.
> 
> The concoction was not real and please don't try that at home. I'm just looking for plants and shits that sounds like wolf or any related to magic (lol)  
> Witch Hazel though is a lotion that is made from the bark of a plant and that is used to heal the skin (Merriam-Webster's Dictionary)
> 
> CC was also telling me to remind you guys that Tyler O' Posey's cock was not as big as what my fic says. I know you guys are aware of that anyway but I love his cock regardless (lol)
> 
> About the Series:  
> The "That Should Be Stiles" Series is a collection of stories where Derek will lost his ass virginity to other character(s) in different circumstances in spite of his undying love for Stiles.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning and Reminders:  
> Expect that the entire series will range from dubious to noncon so please read the tags properly for your own sake. I will not be held responsible for any truma that this will cause you. I also personally believe that in reality, dubious consent was rape so I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more stories to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
